1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user device, and more particularly, relate to a user device, a method for setting a password thereof, and an operating method for setting and verifying a password thereof.
2. Related Art
User devices include electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices, such as tablet Personal computers (PCs), smart phones, and laptop computers, and desktop computers. With the development of electronic communication technologies, user devices may have a fast communication speed and may transmit or receive a large amount of data. Smart phones among the user devices have been developed into intelligent terminals that perform general computer functions, internet communication functions and information retrieval functions.
Users of smart phones may directly connect to the Internet using a wireless communications and may connect with the Internet in various ways using several browsing programs. Moreover, users of smart phones may directly develop applications or may install various applications through the Internet. Users of smart phones may share applications between smart phones having the same operating system (OS).
As applications are implemented to work with the internet of things (IoT) or wearable devices, users may more conveniently use various applications. Particularly, users may also use applications, such as banking applications for security is important.
To more securely use these applications, users set a password for each of the applications when using the applications. Users set a password of some digits or more and include special characters in the password. However, if someone other than the user knows a user's password for an application, they may log into other devices with the user's information and may use the corresponding application.